Red vs Blue Just To Back It Up
by Agent Texas
Summary: A Red vs Blue thing that takes place before the military. It follows Tex and Church. Its rated M for the swearing and violence. You know, regular RvB stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Red vs. Blue Just To Back It Up.

Chapter One.

**At five am Church's alarm clock turned on and the radio man's voice chimed in causing Church to wake up unpleasantly. **

"**Hello and good morning Houston. I'm Jason Hancock and this is radio sixty five." Church grabbed his alarm clock and tossed it at the wall and it broke. After denying for a moment or two he sat up noticing he was alone then got dress then looked franticly around for his wallet. Needless to say he didn't find it or any sign of Tex and walked over to his phone and called her sitting down on his Tan leather couch. It rang six times then went to her **_**voice**_** mail,**

"**Hello this is Allison's voice mail. If your hearing this I didn't answer. I probably hate you or I'm busy. So stop calling me!!" Then it beeped and he left a message,**

"**Allison its me Leonard. I need my wallet back by tonight at eight." Then he hung up sitting his phone down then rubbing his hands. People would ask him if she did stuff like this a lot when he complained and he knew better then to say yes. One time he told them the truth and they told more people and the news started rolling around until Tex found out and she beat the shit out of him for it. After a quick panic he went and got ready to go to work.**

**--------------------**

**He walked into the window covered office building carrying a bag. Walking up the stairs was his delay work out since the elevator had been out for like two weeks. Then he walked past some of the cubicles and his co-workers greeted him with their usual looks of boredom then sat down at his desk thinking as usual. **_**How the hell should I brake up with her? **_**he thought as he sat in a blank stare. Then he started to write an e-mail reading,**

**Dear, Allison,**

**Listen I seriously am scared to death of you and I don't want to do this, but… I'm breaking up with you. I know you probably hate me for doing this again, but I seriously can't stand your attitude and your content cheating. Also your sneaking off. Cause I worry about you and I know it does seem like it at times, but I really do want to be with you. I'm sorry. **

**He looked at it touching his five o'clock shadow then started backspace all of it as his boss walked up.**

"**Hello Leonard."**

"**Hey Cathy."**

"**Having problems with Allison again?"**

"**That's one way to say it."**

"**Well just keep your head in your work for now." She walked off and he laid back in his chair.**

**---------------------**

**It was around eight pm and he was sitting in his living room nervously looking at his watch as he heard a knock he opened it quickly to see a man with dark Black hair and Brown eyes like him.**

"**You look stressed out brother."**

"**No, I'm not stressed out." Church let his brother in as he walked in then closed the door looking at his watch again.**

"**You look it to me."**

"**No."**

"**You better stop freaking out because I don't want that at my bachelor party."**

"**I know. Allison stole my wallet again."**

"**Shit. Have you called her?"**

"**Yeah. I was hoping she'd bring it back, but I don't see that happening." Then they heard a knock and Church answered it quickly to see Tex standing in the doorway giving him a nasty look.**

"**You a fucking jackass. You call me at five am whining about your wallet." She made her voice lighter for more, "Oh oh! I need my wallet to go out with my brother!"**

"**Just give me my fucking wallet." She threw it at him and he caught it looking in it to find it empty.**

"**Hey Don." She waved to his brother and he waved back.**

"**Its empty!!"**

"**You said you wanted your wallet back. Not the money or cards."**

"**Give me it all back you little smart ass."**

"**Here." She threw his cards and two dollars at him and onto the floor. He picked them up giving her a nasty look then standing up and walking over to his brother.**

"**Lets go."**

"**Sounds good to me." They walked out the door pushing Tex out of the way. When Church walked by he whispered to her,**

"**Bitch."**

"**Asshole." He walked off to the right and she walked off toward the left.**

**---------------------------**

**It was the morning after the bachelor party on a Saturday. Church sat up at eight am as the sunshine. He growled hitting his head with his pillow hearing someone's head hit the bed.**

"**Ow!" A girl's voice yelled then he looked to see a Black hair women with Green eyes staring at him.**

"**Give me back my pillow." She grabbed it sitting it back. He sat up and looked around to see both of their clothes and he looked around then heard a knock at the door.**

"**SHIT!!! I slept with another women and Allison is at the door! You have to get dressed and hide in the closet or something!" Saying this he jumped up getting dressed quickly and throwing her clothes to her.**

"**Allison?"**

"**My crazy girl friend! Now hide!" The knocks got louder then Tex shouted,**

"**Open the door before I bust it down again!" He pushed the girl in the closet as she got dressed. Then he ran opening the door smiling nervously she only gave him a nasty look walking in.**

"**Uh.. Hi."**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" **

"**What do you mean." He closed the door as she walked around aimlessly.**

"**your hair is a mess and you look like a walking zombie."**

"**I was up late last night and you woke me up."**

"**You slept in your clothes? Doesn't sound much like you."**

"**I got drunk. I mean REALLY drunk. What did you do last night?"**

"**What did I do? Nothing. I had no money, no man, no friends."**

"**So you did nothing?"**

"**yes. What don't you get about that? Is your brain to small to process it?"**

"**No. Just a little dull." She walked into his bedroom and he watched nervously biting his lip. After a quick second she sat down on his bed and looked at the pillow the girl had been laying on. She saw one Black hair and grabbed it as she didn't look at him.**

"**Where'd you come from anyway?"**

"**My apartment dumb ass." Then she looked at it with one eye closed with Church in the background.**

"**I just wasn't sure."**

"**Well I figured I better make sure you didn't bring anyone back home." She dropped it onto the ground looking at the closet door to see the light on.**

"**Nope." She walked up to the closet door and he stopped her standing in front of it.**

"**Get out of my way."**

"**I'm reorganizing it and it's a mess. Dangerous."**

"**Then why the hell is the light on you lying ass?"**

"**I told you messy. I'll turn it off."**

"**Answer my question." She said grabbing his shirt and he flinched.**

"**I left it on last night!"**

"**You were at a party! Your hiding a women aren't you!?" She pushed him away opening the closet door and seeing no one inside She turned and looked at him and he smiled as she closed the door.**

"**I'm not lying."**

"**I see." She walked toward the front door.**

"**You leaving already? I could make you breakfast."**

"**No. I have stuff to do. Bye." She walked out and closed the door. He sighed and the girl walked out of the closet.**

"**How the hell did you hide like that?"**

"**I'm pretty stealthy."**

"**I'm so sorry about what happened last night." He said with a frown then she smiled.**

"**Its okay. By the way I'm Marry."**

"**Leonard. Can we start over? As friends?"**

"**sure." She shook his hand and he shook hers. She smiled and he looked around nervously.**

**--------------------------**

**It had been two weeks and Church was walking around with Marry. They stopped at an electronic store's window display to see TVS turned to a news channel. Then they continued walking and walked past to a gun store. Church stopped looking through the window to see Tex talking to the young twenty four or twenty three year old man. She was holding her head up by her hand as her elbow rested on the desk he looked like he wanted her which made Church uncomfortable then Marry turned around looking at him.**

"**what is it Leonard?'**

"**Allison is in there. It looks like she's flirting with the guy at the counter." She looked through to see Tex smiling at him then turned and saw Church. She held up one finger then ran out to Church as the guy checked out her butt.**

"**Leonard? What are you doing here?"**

"**I was just looking around when I saw you flirting that guy up in there."**

"**I was not flirting with him! I was buying a new pistol."**

"**It my age? I always see you flirting with younger guys."**

"**I was not flirting! I like you because your older then me."**

"**Why would you like me for that?"**

"**Because your older and more experienced. And wiser."**

"**Is that it?"**

"**What the hell do you want from me?! That you're a fucking god and I worship you!!"**

"**That's a start." She smacked him and walked back in.**

"**DUMB ASS!!!"**

"**BITCH!!" He sighed and started and Marry followed.**

"**You need to get away from her."**

"**I know."**

"**Then why not?"**

"**Its not that easy."**

"**Then do it through letter or e-mail if your scared."**

"**To avoid her I'd have to change my name and move to New Mexico."**

"**Why did you ever go out with her?"**

"**Please just stay out of stuff you don't belong in."**

"**Okay. So I better go back to my place."**

"**Okay." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off and he stood still.**

**-------------------**

**Church was watching sports in his living room as a storm brewed outside. Then without warning the door opened quickly and Tex rushed in closing the door quickly. She ran over to him turning off his light and TV.**

"**I have to hide!!"**

"**Why?" She pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.**

"**I got in some trouble and the cops followed me here."**

"**And why did you come here?" Then they heard a loud knock at the door and tex bit her lip.**

"**Cops! Open up!"**

"**Don't tell them I'm here! Go!" **

"**You want me to lie to the cops!?"**

'**Go!" She pushed him out of the bathroom then closed the door again. He swallowed then spoke while walking over,**

'**Coming!" He answered to find to cops with their hands on their guns.**

"**What's wrong officers?"**

"**We're looking for an Allison. We saw her run in here. We heard that you're her boyfriend and we thought she might come to you."**

'**Uh.. I haven't seen her."**

"**Can we search your house?"**

"**Uh.. Why?'**

"**Are you okay sir? You seem a little nervous."**

"**Bad habit. But I haven't seen her since the other night when we had a huge fight. What did she do?"**

"**We caught her breaking into this women's house down the street. We chased her to this apartment complex."**

'**So she was breaking and entering?"**

"**That's ONE of her charges."**

"**One?"**

'**She's also been charged with murder of a guy named Paul Johnson. Also for selling weapons illegally."**

"**That's it? I was expecting more."**

"**Well there is an assault and fleeing from cops."**

"**Is she considered dangerous?"**

"**Highly."**

"**Shit. Well I'll call you if I see her." The cops looked at him strangely then walked away.**

"**Thanks for your time."**

'**No, problem." He shut the door then sighed leaning against it with his eyes closed. Then she ran out of the bathroom.**

"**Thanks! I can't believe you just did that!" He frowned at her then responded,**

"**Assault, fleeing, murder, selling weapons illegally, and breaking and entering!!?"**

"**Uh.. Well."**

"**Holy shit you're a mess women!"**

"**The weapons thing wasn't me."**

"**Who was it!? Your identical twin sister!!?"**

"**No! I don't have a family! You know that! All they saw was the person's hair! I was buying! Not selling!"**

"**still illegal!"**

"**I know! Anyway. Can I hide out here for a couple weeks?"**

"**Hell no! If you want to hide from the cops go stay with your friend Amanda!"**

"**You know she wasn't talked to me since the day I made her lie to the cops!"**

"**well no shit! I can't believe I just did that! If I get caught I could be charged with working with you and go to jail!"**

"**I never get caught and you won't either."**

"**Well I won't. Because I'm never lying for you again! That's the third time you pulled this shit on me! I'm done with it! Get the hell out of my apartment and get the hell away from me!"**

"**are you breaking up with me!?"**

"**what's it sound like!?"**

"**Well fuck you! I don't need you or anything else from you!" She pushed him out of the way and left slamming the door shut. He locked it walking sadly into his bed room then laying on his bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

**Tex rushed into her apartment stomping her feet and slamming the door shut. She started walking to her bedroom when she was stopped by someone grabbing her from behind and sticking a towel over her mouth. Tex kicked then her eyes rolled into her head and she passed out falling to the ground when they let go. They walked into the light. It was a man wearing a black mask that took it off revealing it to be the man in the gun shop. He picked her up smiling then left.**

**------------------------------**

**Church was sitting at his desk a couple days later looking at his phone when his boss walked up.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I guess."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I broke up with Allison a few days ago and she hasn't called me or came to bother me."**

"**That's weird. Have you tried to call her?"**

"**Yeah. She won't answer."**

"**Maybe she's finally done with you."**

"**I doubt that. I'm going to go to her apartment during lunch."**

'**Well good luck." His boss walked out then his phone ringed. He answered it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello!" It was his mom.**

"**I told you not to bother me while I'm at work."**

"**Well I needed to tell you that we're doing tux fittings at mine and your dad's house tonight at seven."**

"**okay. I'll be there. Have you heard from Allison?"**

"**No. Why?'**

"**I haven't heard from her for days."**

"**I'm sorry I haven't. Bye."**

'**Bye." He hung up touching his face again.**

**--------------------**

"**Allison!!" He was banging on her door.**

"**Its me! Leonard! I'm sorry I broke up with you! Are you okay!?" with no response he started knocking harder.**

"**open the door before I do!" He sat for a moment then turned the door knob to find it unlocked then walked in slowly.**

"**Go away." He heard her voice quietly and calmly.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**just leave." He looked around to see her laying on her couch with a blank stare.**

'**Why haven't you called me?"**

"**I just need time alone. Please, just go." He walked over to her and bent down, but she jerked away quickly.**

"**What's wrong?"**

'**I just need to be alone."**

"**Just tell me."**

"**Just leave."**

"**what happened?'**

"**You were right."**

'**about what?"**

"**That guy in the gun store was checking me out."**

"**and what does that have anything to do with that?"**

"**church he tied me up and…"**

"**What? And what?'**

'**he rapped me."**

"**what!? He what!!??"**

"**Listen. Just leave me here."**

"**How did he catch you?"**

"**He knocked me out."**

"**How many people have you told?"**

"**One."**

"**Me?'**

'**Yes you."**

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**its not your fault. But when I find that asshole he's going to suffer!"**

'**Oh shit. So is that why you want to be alone? Are you afraid I'll mess up your plans to catch this guy?"**

"**Hell no! I just don't want you to call the cops on me!"**

'**Done. I won't. I understand why you want to get back at this guy."**

"**you do?'**

"**Yep. So will you still be my date to my brother's wedding?" tex smiled.**

"**sure."**

"**Nice. Okay. Well if you need any help just call me. By the way. I'm going to get a tux fitting at my mom's house tonight. If you want to come.. Or you could stay here well I get my mom to help me." He said walking toward the door.**

'**No way! I would never miss a chance to watch YOUR MOMMY FIT YOU IN YOUR TUX!"**

'**Ha ha. I'll pick you up at six."**

'**Okay." He walked out laughing slightly as she laughed.**

**--------------------**

**He honked his horn and looked at his watch in his car. It was now six ten and he saw no sign of her. He flipped his phone open and called her cell phone. When it started ringing he heard her phone ring in his ear. He turned to see her holding her phone in his ear.**

"**Ouch!" he hung it up as she closed the door and strapped in.**

"**Your such a dumb ass."**

"**And your such a bitch." She rolled her eyes and opened her phone up.**

"**what are you doing?"**

"**texting."**

'**who?"**

'**Your sister."**

"**Why?'**

"**To tell her you're an ass wipe."**

"**She knows that. She was all I had when I was a kid before my brother was old enough."**

"**True."**

"**And so does my mom."**

"**I know that also… Oh boy your just full of show stopping news tonight."**

"**Not like your that exciting."**

"**I'm more exciting then you."**

"**Oh really. What did you do last night?"**

"**Well I went to Janise Gardener's house to rob her. I got one of her priceless statues, but then he called the cops. So after I heard the sirens I started hightailing it back to my apartment. They tazered me and one cop wrestled me to the ground. Then when I recovered from the tazer I kidded his ass then ran to my apartment escaping before they could call a helicopter." He sat for a moment.**

'**well….. Sounds.. Fun.."**

"**Not really. I got a scar from the tazer. But I did get something good for the black-market."**

"**I see. Are you going to wear a dress to my brother's wedding?"**

"**Do I have to?"**

'**it's a formal wedding. Why don't you ask yourself."**

"**Don't be a smart ass. If I have to I will."**

'**well I'm pretty sure you should."**

"**what kind of dress do I have to wear?"**

"**Counting your not in the wedding I would say anything you want. Just one rule."**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing to revealing. You know how my dad feels about that."**

'**And you know how I do. Don't worry."**

"**I never did." They arrived at his parents house. It was a big two storey. Tex started to get out, but he grabbed her arm.**

"**No, cursing."**

"**Fine." They got out and walked up to the door.**

"**You knock." She said looking at him nasty.**

"**Fine. No, fighting."**

"**Fine." He pressed the door bell then started smiling.**

"**SON!!" His mom yelled as she opened the door.**

"**WHO IS IT HONEY!!?"**

"**Leonard and his girlfriend!" His dad then walked in.**

"**Leonard!" His dad hugged him then his mom did. **

"**Hello Allison." His mom said letting them in.**

"**Hello." His dad greeted her and she smiled slightly walking into the living room with Church to find it empty.**

"**What time is it?" She asked sitting next to him on the couch.**

"**Uh.." After pulling his shirt down he saw his watch, "six forty."**

"**We're way to early."**

"**only about twenty minutes."**

"**To long for me."**

"**Well just relax."**

"**why? You know I hate being early for anything."**

"**I know. There is nothing we can do now though."**

"**I know." He patted her on the leg then stood up.**

"**I'm going to see what my mom is cooking." After that she nodded and he walked out.**

"**What's on the menu tonight?" He asked as his mom pulled something out of the oven.**

"**Lasagna for one."**

'**I have a quick request mom."**

"**what's that?'**

"**You don't ask any questions tonight."**

"**Why not?'**

'**Because it makes me and Allison uncomfortable when you ask how our relationship is going."**

'**I'll do my best."**

"**Okay. So what else?"**

"**Turkey, garlic bread, paste, and are the rumors true?"**

"**Mom. Wait. What rumors?"**

'**You don't know about the rumors?"**

"**no. what are they?"**

"**your sister said Allison called her a week ago saying she was pregnant." He coughed.**

"**well if she is she never told me."**

"**Your sister probably just made it up."**

'**she better have." Church walked into the living room to find her just sitting on the corner of the couch looking around aimlessly when he sat down next to her.**

"**are you pregnant?" He asked whispering. Turned and looked at him strangely.**

"**What?'**

"**are you pregnant?"**

"**Why the hell would you ask me that?'**

'**Sh. No cursing. Are you?"**

"**Why are you asking me?"**

"**My sister told my mom you called her saying you were pregnant."**

"**I what? That's not true. I'm not pregnant."**

"**But did you call my sister a few weeks ago?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?"**

"**why do you need to know?"**

"**Because that's my sister and you're my girlfriend."**

"**I never told her I was pregnant. She turned my words in her own why."**

"**turned?"**

"**I told her I thought I was. Not that I was."**

"**When exactly did this happened?"**

"**Right after we broke up a couple weeks ago." He sighed sitting back on the couch.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I'm not answering anymore questions. Discussion over."**

"**So you used a pregnancy test and it said no?"**

"**Not exactly."**

"**what the.. What did you do this time?"**

'**I just stopped feeling sick. So I just figured."**

"**YOU JUST FIGURE!!"**

"**Don't yell! You told me no fighting."**

"**Well this is worth arguing about! Come on!" He pulled her into the backyard.**

"**This isn't worth arguing about."**

"**Yes, it is!"**

"**No, its not."**

"**So you have no idea if your really not pregnant?"**

"**Not exactly."**

**Sounds like we're stopping to get one on the way back tonight."**

"**No. I'm not going to use it."**

"**Why!?"**

"**Because I'm not pregnant!"**

"**You don't know for sure!"**

"**Fine. I'll use it, but then when I'm right I'm going to beat you to death!" She walked back inside slamming the door shut and he followed not slamming the door.**

**-----------------------**

**They were riding silently to Kroger as Tex refused to talk to him and he refused to argue anymore. They stopped outside and parked.**

"**Me or you?" he asked. She only looked at him then quietly responded,**

"**Me."**

"**we could both go in.'**

"**No. I don't need you help." She walked out slamming the door and going inside. He sat for a few minutes waiting as his stomach turned as his adrenaline rushed then she came back out getting in and closing the door.**

'**Did you get it?'**

"**Yeah." She tossed a plastic bag to him and he drove to her apartment as she strapped in.**

"**I'm sorry." She gave no response.**

"**Why are you being so quite? Are you pissed or is it because your afraid you are?"**

"**Both. But I still don't think I am."**

"**I know. If your right I'll let you beat me."**

"**Fine." They arrived shortly and they went up to her apartment silent. She watched him sit down on the couch.**

"**Go ahead. I'll be out here. Just come out here when your done." She nodded then walked into the bathroom shutting the door. After a few seconds she walked out holding it and the box and sat down next to him.**

"**What's it say?"**

"**Loading."**

"**Oh." She looked at the box then back at it.**

"**A plus means positive."**

"**And a dash means negative?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Is that damn thing still loading?"**

"**Yep again."**

"**Damn it." They sat for a few seconds.**

"**It says analyzing." He looked then it loaded.**

"**Leonard." He wasn't looking.**

"**Don't tell me."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"**No. Its negative."**

"**You mean your not?"**

"**I'm not pregnant."**

"**Yes!" He hugged her and she pushed him off. Get over here you jackass." He ran out the door and she chased him throwing the test on her hard wood floor. **

"**Shit!" he screamed rushing down the stairs as she chased close behind. He ran down getting into his car and locking the door. She stopped at the door and he stuck his tongue out at her and she threw him a nasty look then walked over to her car. Church was about to drive away when he noticed he was in the passengers seat.**

"**Fuck." He cursed looking over to the other seat. Suddenly he turned to see Tex walking over with a crowbar. His eyes grew wide as he crawled over to the drivers seat not bothering strapping in and started to try to get his car started. It turned on for a slight second turn off then he turned the key again as she walked over to the window with a smirk. He tried again with another turn on then turn back off. Then he looked up to see her lifting her arms up to hit his window so he covered his head with his arms as she whacked it and it broke in easily. Glass landed on his lap, on his seat, and on the ground and underneath his seat. Upon looking up he saw her smirking with the crow bar in her hand.**

"**Thanks a lot." He remarked sarcastically.**

"**Your welcome." She responded gleefully. He threw her a nasty look and she responded with a smile and laugh. He got out of his car shaking off the glass on his lap as she walked to her car opening the car door and carelessly tossing the crowbar aside then she shut her door walking over to him.**

"**You broke my car window!"**

"**Tell me something I don't know." She started walking toward the apartment complex.**

"**Where do you think your going missy?" He asked knowing exactly what she was doing.**

"**Inside. Its freezing out here. Wouldn't want to drive with the window down." She remarked looking at him walking backwards.**

"**Ha ha. Before you go I need you to give my a jump start."**

"**Why?" She stopped.**

"**My car won't start."**

"**Before I do that." She walked to the hood and opened it.**

"**Your not a mechanic." He pointed out as he walked over to her.**

"**Minus the legal paper work I am."**

"**Yes, but I still don't trust you. For as much as I know you could put a bomb in that explodes when I start my car."**

"**Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have any explosives." She was looking around in the engine.**

"**You look cold." He said looking at her bare arms.**

"**I am." Then Church walked to the backdoor opening it and getting one of his jackets out he closed it walking over to her. He placed it around her shoulders and she grabbed it handing it back to him,**

"**I don't need it."**

"**But you want it." He was right, she wanted to wear it cause it was cold. She nodded then put it on.**

"**If you want to help me, go get me a flashlight." It was eleven pm so it was pitch dark minus the streetlights so he nodded walking to his trunk. He pressed a button on his keys and it popped open slightly, then he opened it grabbing his flashlight and closed it walking over to her. **

"**Here." He held it out and she yanked it from his hand aggressively then they both shared a nasty look. She then turned it on looking in the engine, but after a few minutes she turned it off sighing.**

"**What?"**

"**I don't see anything."**

"**Nothing? Not even a wire or anything?"**

"**No. Try to start it, I'll see if I see anything." He nodded then sat in the driver seat and turned the key. She watch carefully then he saw her back away quickly with a surprised look on her face.**

"**What?" He asked worried.**

"**Come here!" She yelled loudly. He ran out then looked to see his engine on fire. Suddenly she tackled him covering her head with her arms as his car exploded in a fiery mess. The on fire debris landed everywhere including near them. He slowly uncovered his head then turned around and stood up. And she did the same.**

"**HOLY SHIT!!!" He yelled loudly as they heard fire truck sirens growing louder.**

"**What the hell happened?" He turned to her with a Red face and huge frown.**

"**YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" She pointed at herself,**

"**Me? You think I did this?"**

"**WHO ELSE!!??"**

"**You have the wrong idea. I would have never blown up your car. I might think your annoying as hell, but I wouldn't blow up your car."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**Don't believe me, but I'm not lying." Suddenly a fire truck stopped and a fireman ran up to them.**

"**What happened?"**

"**His car blew up."**

"**How?"**

"**How the hell should I know!?"**

"**Sorry." He walked to the fire truck as they started putting out the fire.**

"**Your paying for this." He said sternly.**

"**I didn't blow up your car!!"**

"**Then who did!!?"**

"**No one!! It blow up because of the fire you fucking dumb ass!! In case you've forgotten gas and fire together cause an explosion!!" He knew she had a point, but he didn't want to sound like wimp.**

"**Well who put the gas there!!" he countered she laughed then he did to.**

"**You jackass." She said in between laughing.**

"**Bitch." He also said laughing. Then a fireman walked up causing him to stop,**

"**Leave it to the mechanics next time." He said walking off. Then the fire truck drove off with him on board. Church looked at the Black burnt frame of his once light Blue neon and looked at the smoking rubble as Tex looked at him with a strangely concerned look.**

"**I'm screwed." He announced serous.**

"**You could say that once or twice more." She walked over to him as he ran his hand down his face then nodded. She could tell he was upset and in serous trouble counting he couldn't afford a new car and his job was in Dallas. If she had the money she would have helped him out, but she was in worse then him. She'd already got her cable and water turned off.**

"**You could ask your parents for money." She suggested bluntly.**

"**No. They can't know about this."**

"**Why?"**

"**They'd tell me I screwed up and tell me it was your fault. Then I'll just get pissed off and throw around curses and leave." She looked around thinking as he walked over to his car. Then he touched his front pocket where his wallet was only to feel nothing in his pocket.**

"**Oh shit." He said quietly and concerned.**

"**What?"**

"**When you chased me into my car my wallet fell out. I had thirty dollars and my pay check in there."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yep." Then she walked over then started swinging his wallet in his face. He turned around to see her holding it with a smirk.**

"**Nope. I stole it right before we ran out." He smirked grabbing it.**

"**I'm actually glad this time."**

"**I thought you would be. Now lets get inside. You can stay with me tonight."**

"**Thanks. I'm freezing." She nodded then they walked inside.**

**---------------------**

**They both had dreams. Church dreamt about his car exploding and Tex dreamed about her mom as she usually did.**

"**Wake up sleepy head." He heard Tex saying as he woke up on his back. He looked up see her sitting on top of him dressed and laughing as he looked smiling slightly.**

"**Its six am." She said smiling as he closed his eyes relentless to wake up. Then he felt her smack him.**

"**Get up you ass wipe. I have to go to work after breakfast."**

"**I'm not hungry." He said doing his usual excuse making.**

"**Yes, you are." Suddenly he felt her touching his chest.**

"**No, I'm not." Then he felt her hands run down to his pants.**

"**Yeah you are." She pulled on them then pulled his shirt up slightly.**

"**No, I'm not." Then he felt her kissing his exposed stomach as then he felt her move up to his face she whispered in his ear,**

"**Yes, you are." He turned slightly then kissing her passionately. She kissed him back then sat up and got up.**

"**Now get up before I make you." He sat up with a frown.**

"**Fine." He sat up rubbing his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. Then suddenly he saw a picture of him on her nightstand. It was unusual for her to have any pictures of any sort considering she always told him he meant nothing to her. He picked it up seeing he was at his parents estate by their fountain smiling as his dark Black hair blew in the wind. Then he smiled sitting it down knowing she cared more then she said. Then she walked out of her bathroom brushing her teeth and spotting him and smiled walking back in.**

**------------------**

"**Don't complain if I come late." She said as he got out of her car as she dropped him off at work.**

"**Got it." He walked to her rolled down window and slouched down.**

"**I might have to work late. I'll call though if I can't pick you up."**

"**Understood." Then he kissed her through the window.**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye." He backed away and she rolled up the window then drove away. He walked into the main room and up to the elevator.(Its Fixed Now) He pressed the up button as a man with blonde hair and Blue eyes walked over.**

"**Do you work up at the collections department?" The man asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Can you help me?"**

"**Depends. Are you one of my clients?"**

"**I have no idea."**

"**Tell me your name and I'll tell you."**

"**Luverneus Tucker."**

"**Well I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you."**

"**Its just that, I'm being sued by this chick I slept with for stealing her car and I'm freaking out."**

"**Well I can give you a number to a good attorney, but I can't help you pass there. Just one thing."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Why the hell would you come to an insurance company for this?"**

"**I have no idea." The elevator stopped and Church got in as he handed Tucker a piece of paper with a number on it.**

"**Good luck mister Tucker."**

"**Thanks dude!" The doors shut as Church nodded to him.**

**-----------------------**

**Tex was driving peacefully down a busy highway when out of no where a car was exposed driving in the wrong lane directly toward her. Tex panicked and swerved to miss the car sending her spinning out of control and the car stopped quickly and violently as it hit the concrete barrier. Tex's head hit the glass hard knocking her unconscious as the other car rammed another one head on. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she woke up and looked around. She wasn't sure where she was at the time or what had happened and she looked around in a confusion. She tried to open her clearly stuck door then saw blood on the window. She touched her head then pulled her hand away to see blood she gasped at the site then panicked and started kicking and pushing on her door violently. Then she stopped and leaned her head on the window as her eyes rolled into her head as she lost consciousness again.**

**------------------------**

**She woke up staring at a white ceiling as her senses started coming back she could hear doctors talking,**

"**A severe concussion is all we've found so far." A deep male voice said and then she heard Church,**

"**Good. When will she wake up?"**

"**I would say she could wake up anytime. Just remember we're not sure if she'll remember anything."**

"**Got it." As the doctor walked out Church sat down on a chair next to her bed. She moaned and moved her head side to side as she opened her eyes fully to a hospital door and then looked over at Church.**

"**Leonard?" She said surprised.**

"**Allison. Are you okay?" He asked worried.**

"**What happened?"**

"**You got in a horrible car crash on your way to work." She touched her bandaged head and moaned.**

"**My head hurts."**

"**You hit your head pretty hard. You have a severe concussion."**

"**Where am I?"**

"**The hospital."**

"**Who hit me?"**

**That's the thing. It was a student driver. She's sixteen. Her name is Kankaina Grif."**

"**I'll kill her." Tex moaned sitting up slightly then he pushed her back down.**

"**No. Just stay put. She's actually isn't from around here either. She's from Hawaii."**

"**I don't give a hell where she's from."**

"**Neither do I, but there isn't much you can do right now."**

"**I'm not paying for my injuries. I already lost my water and cable turned off."**

"**Her brother is. He's already paying."**

"**He better be. Asses."**

"**Calm down."**

"**Don't tell me to calm down!!"**

"**Okay!! You'll be out of the hospital in a couple of days."**

"**DAYS!!! I can't! I have to get out today! I have things to do! I can't miss another day of work or I'm going to get fired!"**

"**Talk to the doctor."**

"**I will and now." She pulled heart monitor off causing it to go flat lined.**

"**Allison!"**

"**Sh. I'm dead remember." Suddenly the doctor and two nurses rushed in with shockers only to frown at her.**

"**I need to talk to doctor Hernandez." He sighed and walked over,**

"**What Allison?"**

"**When can I leave?"**

"**In a couple days." He started writing something on his paper.**

"**No. I have to go to work today."**

"**Well I'm afraid you can't Mrs. Beth."**

"**You don't get it. I'll loose my job."**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't discharge you." She scoffed as he walked out. Then she looked at Church who shrugged.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

**It was around midnight and the lights were turned down slightly as Tex laid awake in her bed she turned over on her left side to see the empty chair Church had sat in. Then she turned onto her back and stared at the clock none stop until she sat up and listened for nurses and doctors. She didn't hear much of anything and stood up and walked to the door to see only one nurse who was reading a book. So Tex changed into her usual clothes that were laying in a chair then slowly opened the door without a single sound and tip toed to a wall by the nurses' station. The nurse got up and looked at the time then walked right pass Tex not noticing her and walking into another room and shutting the door. Tex smiled and started to walk off only to see another nurse standing right in front of her.**

"**Where do you think your going Mrs. Beth?"**

"**Somewhere not here." Then Tex tripped the nurse and started running as quickly as possible hitting the elevator button multiple times only to see security running toward her so she ran toward the stairs.**

"**STOP!!" One of them yelled and Tex opened the door running in as they followed close behind and she ran down the stairs reaching the ground level she ran through the door as they did also. She ran out the front doors as they continued to follow.**

"**She's quick!" One of the guys said.**

"**You got that right." After a few seconds they lost track of her as she ran toward Church's apartment. When they lost track she jumped slightly,**

"**Yes!" **

**--------------------**

"**Leonard." He woke up to hear her whispering.**

"**Leonard." He sat up for his face to meet hers as she sat on top of him.**

"**Allison? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked confused.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Weren't you in the hospital?'**

"**I escaped."**

"**You escaped!!?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Why!!??"**

"**I'm not going to live in that damn hospital. I'm fine."**

"**Not entirely because they would have discharged you."**

"**Well I'm staying here for awhile." She rolled over off of him as he laid down.**

"**Why do you always come to me?"**

"**Because I know I can." He sighed and turned to face her.**

"**I don't know."**

'**I won't bother you… To much." He knew it was true and laid down.**

"**Night." He said closing his eyes. **

"**Night."**

**-------------------**

**With bird chirping and the sound of rain softly pattering against the window, Church woke up on his back as she laid on her right side facing him. He yawned then looked over to her and pushed some of her Red out of her face as he looked out the wet window then hit his face and looked at the time. It said, six am.**

"**SHIT!!!" he screamed realizing he was late for work causing her to sit up quickly as he rushed opening his closet and grabbing his clothes.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm late for work!!" He changed quickly and grabbed his work bag.**

"**BYE!!" he ran out and she sighed laying back down. Then she saw the time and sat back up.**

**------------------**

**Church rushed into the office and ran to his desk to see his boss standing impatiently.**

"**I'm so SORRY!! I forgot to set my alarm!"**

"**I see. Don't bother putting your stuff on your desk for today."**

"**Why?"**

"**We have a meeting in five minutes."**

"**Okay." He started following her to the conference room.**

"**How's that girl of yours?"**

"**Allison?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Two things. One, I wouldn't call her my girl, two, she manages to scare the shit out of me almost every night." His boss laughed slightly.**

"**I see."**

"**Yeah." they walked in to find a few co-works and he sat down as she sat down also.**

"**Now this is my boss to so I'd appreciate it if you made me look good." She whispered as he walked in and he did nothing.**

"**Hello." he said as the other co-works walked in taking seats he stood in front of a graph.**

"**I see we have everyone."**

**---------------------**

**Tex strolled casually late into the daycare with a careless stare.**

"**Your late again." her boss stated and Tex scoffed,**

"**I know."**

"**I told you that I hate working with these kids more then four hours at a time."**

"**Stop your bitching Alice."**

"**Stop your bitching Allison."**

"**I could quit."**

"**Your mans going to run out of money at some point."**

"**I know." Tex walked over and sat down on a chair as Alice got up and walked to her office. After a few seconds two six year olds started fighting.**

"**Shut it before I beat you."**

**---------------------**

"**And to finish the meeting. I'm going to have to down size this branch. Thank you everyone." He walked out and everyone started talking.**

"**Oh great." Church mumbled as his boss walked over to her boss and he told her something and she looked at Church. She walked over to him.**

"**Can we talk in my office?"**

"**Yeah sure." He knew where it was going and really was hoping it wasn't. They walked in and she sat down at her desk as shut the door behind him.**

"**Please sit down." He sat down with a sigh.**

"**You heard what the boss said about down sizing, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I know that you're a hard worker, but I'm going to have to let you go." he sighed nodding then walked sadly to his desk.**

"**What the hell am I going to do now? No, job, no car." He packed his stuff.**

**-----------------**

"**Hey Allison?" she answered her phone while at work carelessly ignoring two kids fighting.**

"**What is it Leonard?"**

"**I got fired."**

"**FIRED!!!?? WHY WOULD THEY FIRE YOU!!!??"**

"**They're down sizing the branch so they let me go first."**

"**You're a hard worker."**

"**I know. I'm just going to go home."**

"**Okay. See you there."**

"**Okay. Bye."**

"**bye." She flipped her phone closed and sighed.**

"**I'm screwed."**

**-------------------**

**Tex walked into his apartment to see him flipping carelessly through the channels on the TV. She sat down next to his feet as he laid down not looking at her.**

"**I'm sorry Leonard."**

"**Its not your fault."**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Enjoying cable while I still have it." She sighed and laid her head on his hip.**

"**I see." He continued flipping touching her head with his right hand.**

"**I'm totally screwed. You know how long it takes me to find jobs."**

"**And my job barely takes care of me let alone you to."**

"**Right." They sat for a moment.**

"**You could ask your parents. Its not like they're broke." Tex suggested.**

"**No. They would just think I'm a failure."**

"**Maybe you need to swallow your pride in ask. We're running out of options."**

"**I'm not asking."**

"**Then what the hell are you going to do?"**

"**We. And I'm not sure. What other options do we have?" He said sitting up as she did the same.**

"**We could join the military."**

"**Military? You mean join the army?"**

"**Yeah. We could leave this town. Our troubled life behind."**

"**I don't know. The military? Me?"**

"**You could do it. With some training… Or a lot."**

"**It just seems a little crazy."**

"**Crazy? Crazy is an understatement."**

"**True… I don't know."**

"**I'm join wither you do or not."**

"**Then I'm coming with you."**

"**Why?"**

"**I can't let you do that alone."**

"**I can handle myself."**

"**You always say that."**

"**Only because its true."**

"**Whatever. So where's the nearest recruitment station?" Tex smiled.**

**-------------------**

"**So you want to join the military?" The man at the door asked with a smile. Hey both nodded and he led them inside to a desk.**

"**Hello. Here's your forum." The man at the desk handed them both a clipboard with two pieces of paper.**

"**And pens." he handed them each a pen and they walked over and sat down near the desk on chairs.**

"**Lets do this." He said confidently.**

"**Yes. Now stop talking." He nodded and they both started making out the forum. They finished quickly her finishing first as she handed the clipboard to the man at the desk.**

"**Thank you. Just wait over there while I check it out." she nodded and sat back next to Church.**

"**I can't believe I'm doing this." He stated finishing.**

"**Don't be a baby." He walked over to the desk doing the same thing as her.**

"**Just wait with your friend."**

"**Okay." he sat down next to her.**

"**This is crazy." He pointed out she only looked around nervously.**

"**Did you hear me?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you nervous?"**

"**No."**

"**Then why won't you talk? You just keep saying yes or no."**

"**Just in focus."**

"**Okay."**

"**You guys are all clear. A ship will be here in three hours to pick you up." The man chimed in then they sprung from their seats and nodded.**

"**Come on." Church said gesturing her to follow him to his apartment. She easily followed. They were walking down the second of four blocks to his apartment in complete silence as they had the last.**

"**Are you okay? You seem very distracted." He pointed out as she watched the ground as they walked.**

"**I'm fine. Just one thing."**

"**what?"**

"**Why are you joining?"**

"**For you. Plus I have no reason to stay."**

"**What about your parents?"**

"**You know I never talk to them."**

"**I know." They continued to walk in silence.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

**They walked in silently and he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and she sat on the couch quietly and silently. He started packing then stopped looking at her as she looking at his wood floor. Then he walked over sitting next to her.**

"**Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked sincerely and touch her arm, but she shook it off and looked at him.**

"**Yes."**

"**Then why are you so quite?"**

"**I just don't get something."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Why you would join to be with a girl like me."**

"**A girl like you? That sounds dumb. Allison you're the only girl I've ever known that I wanted to be with."**

"**Why? Its not like I treat you well."**

"**Don't beat yourself down. Just accepted that I'm joining."**

"**Fine." He nodded and she did the same.**

**--------------------------**

**They were waiting at the landing pad. He had one suitcase with a few things inside and Tex had nothing, but the clothes on her back. After a minute or two the pelican landed and they boarded as a few others did the same. Church sat next to Tex and a young man who looked to be sixteen. Next to Tex was another one who looked older then her.**

"**Hello." the young boy said with a large smile to Church.**

"**Hi. I'm Leonard Church."**

"**Michael J. Caboose."**

"**Hello Michael."**

"**Who's your friend?"**

"**That's my girlfriend Allison Beth."**

"**Oh." **

**Tex was sitting listening to Church as the man next to her mumbled.**

"**What?" she asked aggressively.**

"**I hate how friendly these people are."**

"**I hate friendly people."**

"**David." he mumbled quietly.**

"**Allison." She said gleefully.**

"**Does it matter?"**

"**Uh.. Why'd you join the military David?"**

"**Its in my family."**

"**That it? I joined for more reasons then tradition to say the least."**

"**Just leave me alone."**

"**Fine. Ass." He only shot her a nasty look as she did the same.**

**---------------------**

**It had been a month full of training and tests and now it was time for the Corporal to choose where they all went. Rumors had been flying around everywhere about a top secret military project named, 'Project Freelancer'.**

"**Hello recruits." He greeted as they saluted him. Church smiled at Tex as they stood next to each other. They smiled at each other.**

"**I'll tell you where to go." They all responded in unison,**

"**Yes, sir!"**

"**Okay. Private Jimmy goes to the Blue forces. Michael Caboose goes to Blue forces also. David Lucas goes to Freelancers." Tex figured she would be sent to Blue forces training with Church counting they'd been slacking a bit.**

"**Allison Beth goes to Freelancer. Now wait here for the sergeant to lead you to your new camps." Everyone relaxed and started talking as Church turned to Tex as she did the same.**

"**So now what? Are we ever going to see each other again?"**

"**Of course. Don't be a drama queen."**

"**I hope so." He looked sad and worried as his looked down slightly to the ground. She lifted his head with her hands and kissed him and he kissed her back as she rapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her hips. Then the sergeant walked up.**

"**Hello." they stopped quickly and snapped into a salute as everyone else did also.**

"**relax." They stopped.**

"**I'm Sergeant Butch Flowers. You can call me Butch." Some laughs came as he announced his last name.**

"**I'll be leading the Freelancers first. Come on." He started walking and every Freelancer followed, but Tex who turned to Church and kissed him passionately and then walked off and he watched sadly.**

"**Your code name is.." he started going and giving them their code names then he got down to the end where Wash, her and another man were.**

"**Agent Washington, agent Texas and Agent Maine."**

"**Here." he said opening the door to Tex's bunk where her new roommate was laying on his bed reading a book and turned to her as she closed the door.**

"**Hello. I'm Agent New York."**

"**Agent Texas."**

"**Can I cal you Tex?"**

"**Sure, but I don't think it'll stick."**

"**It will. Trust me."**

**-----------------**

"**Now that your in the military you'll go by your last names. Now head for your bunk. It'll have your name and someone else's name on the door." They all nodded and Church spotted his quickly and he reed it, ' Church And Tucker' tucker? Could it be the man he saw at his work?**

"**Hey. Looks like we're roommates." Sure enough it was.**

"**You're the guy that came to the insurance company for being sued, right?"**

"**Yep. You must be the guy that gave me the number to my attorney."**

"**That's me. Leonard L. Church."**

"**Nice to really meet you."**

"**You to. Come on." They walked in.**

**-----------------**

**It had been ten weeks of somewhat intense training for everyone and the space between them was causing stress. They had just got their first set of armor and Tex standing ledge in the train facility watching the others when Church walked up beside her in his new regulation Blue armor as she was in her Black.**

"**Your armor looks good. A lot better then this regulation Blue stuff they give us." He stated walking over to her.**

"**They told us each one has its own unique ability. I've been trying to figure out what my is."**

"**Tex you know you don't have to do this."**

"**I'm not doing this because I have to."**

'**Its just that there's all these rumors about theses experiments they're running. They're taking computer programs and putting them into peoples' heads… it just seems a little crazy."**

"**You know I can't talk to you about it."**

"**I know."**

"**Technically your not even suppose to be here."**

"**I know." Then a man in regulation Blue armor walked up behind Tex.**

"**come on!" he yelled to him.**

"**Yeah hold on Jimmy!" Then Wyoming walked up in White armor.**

"**Yes, I think it would be best if you go private. We've got real military work to do here. Perhaps you should go back to your training and learn how to get shot properly. Mhm mhm." He said in his well known accent.**

"**Yeah. I was already leaving." church started to walk off then stopped.**

"**Tex I…. Just be careful." He walked off as she watched him then sighed.**

"**He should be more worried about his own training." Wyoming complained as walked off and Jimmy did the same. She turned and watched the recruits some more.**

**----------------**

**She snuck onto the Blue training half and went into Church's room to find him writing a letter and no one else in site as she stepped over to him wearing nothing, but jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers.**

"**Church."**

"**Tex." He turned to her wearing his armor.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Writing a letter to tell my parents where I went. Its been awhile since we got any alone time."**

"**To long." She looked at his half wrote note.**

"**Its also been awhile since I saw your radiant Red hair and soft pale skin."**

"**I know. Church I need to talk to you."**

"**About what?"**

"**I got into some project called, 'Project Freelancer'."**

"**That's the one rumored to be putting computer programs into peoples' heads."**

"**I know. Its true. I know I'm not suppose to tell you, but I thought you should know I'm getting implanted tomorrow."**

"**Your actually going to let them put one of those things in your head?"**

"**Yes. Its suppose to make you stronger and more aggressive."**

"**You need that why?"**

"**I know your against it, but I'm doing it."**

"**Good luck." **

"**Thanks." **

"**I'm would take off my helmet and kiss you, but I can't figure out how to unlatch this damn thing."**

"**Here." Tex started screwing with his latched and then lifted it off and he looked up at her with his Brown eyes. She smiled then handed him his helmet which he caught quickly as she walked over to his bed.**

"**Are you nervous about being implanted?"**

"**A little." She sat down on his bed.**

"**Tex nervous? Doesn't sound much like you." He said turning his chair around to face her.**

"**It isn't. I just have a strange feeling about it."**

"**Well the more nervous you are the worse it'll seem. So just calm down."**

"**Everyone I've met said it was easy. That includes York."**

"**He seems like a good guy."**

"**Only because he's a horrible liar."**

"**True." He walked over and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.**

"**Things are just going so crazy. After I get implanted I start active duty."**

"**I get shipped off to this place called Sidewinder. Its an ice planet."**

"**Oh boy. Since I'm a Freelancer I get hired for jobs instead. When?"**

"**One week." Tex took her head away and looked at the wall away from him.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I can't do this anymore Church."**

"**Do what?"**

"**Date. Its not working. I can't have a long distant relationship like this."**

"**Are you breaking up with me?"**

"**I don't want to, but this relationship is putting a strain on me."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we have to sneak just to see each other." He sighed touching his face.**

"**I know. But Tex.." She turned and looked at him.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing.. Just promise me you'll be careful."**

"**I will."**

"**Good."**

"**Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up and walked out getting teary eyed. He started to do the same, but stopped and walked back over to his desk and finished his letter. She laid on her bed on her stomach and put her head in her arms.**

**------------------**

**The next day she was in the line to get implanted as most of the other Freelancers did. They were all in their full body armor. Behind her stood Wash in his Yellow and Black armor.**

"**Are you nervous?" She asked nervously.**

"**A little."**

"**Don't worry Wash. They say that most of these are simple and without trouble."**

"**The only failure they've had was Maine."**

"**Right." Tex stepped forward as every else did the same. She was next and growing nervous.**

"**good luck." He said as she stepped on a small platform that had something hanging above. She closed her eyes as the scientist nearby spoke,**

"**Stay as still as possible." She nodded and she felt a small zap and then an off Gray Halo 2 master chief appeared in her HUD then disappeared.**

"**Hello." Omega spoke. The feeling of his sudden thoughts and his voice internally seemed freakish to Tex, but she endured and walked out of the implant room. **

"**You seem nervous."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**I can read your thoughts. Your name is Allison, huh?"**

"**Yeah." It freaked her out that someone could know her every thought as though it was her, but not.**

"**Your excited about starting active duty?"**

"**Yes." She walked toward her bunk as they suddenly heard a loud high pitched screech come over the speakers so loud everyone covered their ears or at least flinched. Tex flinched and knew it was coming from the implantation room and rushed in to see Wash grabbing his now exposed head and screamed. Tex ran over and tried to touched him, but he turned around and stood up off his knees and raised his gun. He fired, but Tex moved quickly and started dodging bullets as she suddenly turned invisible. Wash looked around carefully and fired close a few times, but she was able to get to him and knock him out. Once on the floor Tex turned visible and smiled evilly.**

"**This is gonna be fun." She said in her deep Omega infected voice.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven.

**It had been a week and Church was standing outside a ship as him and Jimmy was about to board they were saying goodbye to everyone they had got to know. Church was hoping to see Tex one last time before then, but she only watched from a distant wall leaning comfortable on it while he looked to see her she had no helmet on and wasn't smiling, but frowning heavily. Her face looked like her veins were showing worse and were Gray. He sighed and walked in.**

"**Goodbye." He said sadly as he watched her until the back shut. Jimmy sat down and Church sat down frowning.**

"**what's wrong?" Jimmy asked nicely.**

"**I just lost everything I've ever wanted." Jimmy looked at him confused, but didn't respond.**

**Tex watched the ship fly away with a frown then closed her eyes.**

"**He's not worth tears." Omega said suppressing the tears she tried to make. She nodded then walked off.**

**--------------------**

**A month or so passed with a ton of work for Tex as Church froze on Sidewinder. It was a usual day for her lately with strange looks from other Freelancers because of her getting more attention then them by the Director. She ignored them and headed to the shoot range. She made it and was hitting the bulls eye almost every time when York, North, and Wyoming walked up behind her with loaded guns. She turned around to look at them. She now has her voice filter and North has no idea she's a girl.**

"**What do you want punks?"**

"**I'm sorry Tex." York said pointing his gun at her head.**

"**You double crossing cockbite." He looked back at North and Wyoming who came up on her sides and tried to hold her down. She fought reluctantly kicking them and York. **

"**Get off me!!" She got them off and fired one shot of her pistol which pierced York's left eye. He screamed ripping off his helmet and grabbing his bleeding eye. Wyoming and North got knocked off and she back away firing two more shots. One hit Wyoming's leg and the other North's thigh and then ran off. They watched as she jogged off with a Spartan run.**

**----------------------**

**The incident left York with blurred vision, pain and aiming problems. Wyoming and North made a full recovery as she still remained on active duty to everyone's surprise. And after sometime without a job she went to talk to someone herself about the problem. She walked up to Vic who was watching a You Tube video on his work screen.**

"**Hello." She said and he spun on his chair to see her.**

"**Hello. I didn't see you there. Anything I can do for you Ops dude?"**

"**I need a job desperately."**

"**They need some help in Sidewinder." Tex remembered church getting sent to Sidewinder and her eyes widened.**

"**I'm in."**

"**That fool isn't worth your time." Omega stated, but she ignored him.**

"**Okay. The Reds need you to go kill all the Blues." She nodded.**

"**Good. Take that shuttle over there." He pointed to one and she walked over and got in without another word.**

**--------------------**

**It was cold as ever in Sidewinder when she arrived and saw the blues all outside to her convenience. She walked over to Red base first.**

"**Who are you!!" One Red screamed.**

"**I was sent from command to kill the Blues."**

"**Oh.. Go ahead." She walked off to Blue base. She saw everyone at the base that seemed to be talking. Tex saw Church and Jimmy talking by the rock and she turned invisible.**

"**So when I get back I'm going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry me." Jimmy finished as one of the guys walking toward the base with his shotgun stop. He started shooting then started yelling,**

"**Bloody murder, bloody, murder!!!" Screamed then fell over dead as Tex went for some other that were in a circle. She killed them one by one as they all fired and screamed. Then she ran behind the rock turning visible she pulled Jimmy back and ripped out his skull and he screamed,**

"**This doesn't seem physically possible!!" Then died. She took off leaving Church alone in cold Sidewinder. He looked around confused.**

"**What the hell just happened?" Then Church looked out to a hill to see Tex standing with her helmet off as her hair blew in the wind. She looked at him sad, but nasty at the same time which made him frown in confusion as she walked off. He watched then phoned command,**

"**Come in command. This is Private Leonard Church from Sidewinder."**

"**Hello dude. What do you need?"**

"**Tex killed my whole team and I need pulled out."**

"**Got it dude. You'll be out by dinner time."**

"**Good." He hung up and sighed sadly.**

**--------------------**

**Church arrived at the port with nothing, but what he was wearing. And sighed as a worker walked up to him.**

"**Your being out posted at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha."**

"**Sounds great. Lets go." Got on a ship that dropped him off directly to Blood Gulch. He landed and was greeted.**

"**Hello. I'm Captain Butch Flowers."**

"**Hey Butch."**

"**Leonard!"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Tucker!"**

**------------------------**

**After ten months of trying to get Omega out without any luck he became to strong and she lost control and went a wall. Tex was now staying wherever the orders Vic gave her illegally. Everything was usual, go, kill, win. Until she got orders that day.**

"**Hello dude."**

"**What is it this time?"**

"**The soldiers at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha need you to get their flag back from the Reds there."**

'**Got it." He sent her the coordinates and shut down her radio and got in warthog driving toward Blood Gulch which she reached within and hour. She looked to see Tucker and Caboose standing looking toward the base. She walked up behind them.**

**The End.**


End file.
